


Tingling

by wildestranger



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-10
Updated: 2010-04-10
Packaged: 2017-10-08 20:34:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/79282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildestranger/pseuds/wildestranger





	Tingling

Sirius likes to watch Remus. This is a new development, something he has started doing recently, since the incident with Snape's potion that went Horribly Wrong. There's something slightly disturbing in a prankster who doesn't hoot after a successful prank (Sirius and James have mastered their respective victory hooting), but cleans his desk and smiles apologetically at his victim.

Remus can sit still for hours, without fidgeting or picking his nose, or (Sirius shudders) rearranging his trousers. The longest Sirius has recorded is two hours and forty minutes. Remus looks like he isn't aware of anything else in the world, not the arguing Ravenclaw couple (the thickness of cauldrons, honestly, how thick can you get) or the Hufflepuff girls giggling in the corner. Sirius considers sneaking behind him and breathing threateningly, but last time Remus had hexed his nose shut for two days, and he'd had to breathe through his mouth.

At some point Sirius had wondered whether Remus was actually reading, or whether he'd fallen to some kind of trance, or whether he'd learned to sleep with his eyes open. But closer inspection (from behind the Herbology section) had shown that Remus' eyes were in fact moving.

Sirius knows that it isn't nice to think of ways of disturbing his friend. But irrespective of his natural opposition to all things nice, there is just something inviting about Remus' stillness that is begging for Sirius to jump at him from various surprising locations. However, he has exhausted most surprising locations (Although Sirius still insists that Behind The Sofa was surprising because it's so obvious that no one would think a prankster of his reputation would sink so low. Clearly they don't know what they're talking about.), and he finds that jumping whilst shouting Moooooony at the top of his lungs is beginning to feel unsatisfactory in some way.

He considers a few options. He could bribe some girl (one of the Hufflepuffs, they're becoming terribly forward these days) to go and say something outrageous to Remus, and watch him blush. Yet, for some reason, this thought doesn't please him. Remus probably wouldn't blush, but be horribly gentlemanly and polite and reluctant. Which leads Sirius to a Brilliant Idea.

He should get Remus drunk. Whenever the Marauders have sneaked up alcohol from Hogsmeade, Remus has stopped after a few pints and arranged for them all to get safely back to their rooms, without waking up the castle or bumping into too many suits of armour (Although Sirius is suspicious of the one next to Wilhelm the Wild that he always ends up hugging under Remus' guidance). Remus has failed to understand and embrace the concepts of getting joyfully hammered, and it is, Sirius finds as he puffs up his chest with pride, his duty as Remus' friend to help him with this.

Remus is not going to accept any alcoholic beverages from Sirius, not in the middle of the school-week and with a Transfiguration essay due in two days time. But, Sirius remembers with his lips quivering in an uncouth fashion from sheer joy, there was that thing in Potions that creates all the effects of drunkenness but doesn't have any alcohol in it. Pan-Galactic Muggle Blaster, created by Mrs. Peggy Smith in Yorkshire a few years previously, and designed to destroy the exhibitions and taste buds of Muggles under the guise of a cocktail.

The Hufflepuff girls start to giggle again as Sirius lets out an evil Mwhahahahahaa laughter, and leaves the library with long strides.

: :

To Do

1\. Steal ingredients from Potions master.  
2\. Congratulate self on brilliance.  
3\. Prepare potion. Mwhahaa.  
4\. Think deeply on Things To Do To Remus Tonight whilst walking outside the Room of Requirement.  
5\. Send note by Giggling Hufflepuff Girl (they seem to be following me) to Remus suggesting a late night study session away from James and Peter. Remember to mention the unquiet in the dorm caused by Monologue on Evans' Breasts (James) and Loud Moaning Noises (Peter), preferably in a humorous fashion so Remus will see self's brilliance. Mwhahaa.

Sirius has a few moments to be surprised by what the Room has prepared for them (Magically softened sheets? And why is there a bed to begin with?), before Remus arrives with twenty-one books, two bottles of ink, and a new stack of parchment. If Sirius didn't have other plans for the evening, he would be disturbed.

"Why is there a bed in here?"

"I don't know, it was there when I got here. Maybe it thinks we'll need to rest after all the studying.'

"That's an awfully big bed. Maybe the Room thinks we need to have an orgy."

Sirius is momentarily baffled by the fact of Remus using the word 'orgy'.

"I didn't know it would get that big!"

Remus looks at him suspiciously, then seems to accept this and nods.

"What are those then?"

"I thought we could use some refreshment, to get some energy before we start."

Remus looks at the two smoking mugs, and lifts an eyebrow.

"What is it, Sirius?"

"It's this energy drink, we were talking about it in Potions today, it's brilliant, it clears your head and helps you concentrate, Professor Mulk was saying how it's really popular with Auror-trainees when they take their exams, so I thought we should give it a try."

Sirius is satisfied to see the slightly dazed and horrified expression on Remus' face at his breathless eagerness. He still looks a bit uncertain, however, and so Sirius grabs the nearest mug, says "Cheers!" and downs it.

Remus looks at him for a few moments to make sure he isn't going to explode, and then picks up the other mug, and takes a sip.

"Blimey."

Sirius looks at Remus with exasperation. Despite his and James' relentless efforts in educating Remus in the language appropriate for a young gentleman, he insists on saying things like that.

Sirius considers daring Remus to down it all in one gulp, but Remus takes another long sip, and another, and finishes the mug without any prodding.

"So, are you ready then?"

There is something wrong in this scenario. Remus shouldn't be smiling in his smug way, and looking like he's just about to open the greatest present ever. He shouldn't be standing up at all. Sirius sits down on the bed, and rubs his mouth in confusion. Ooh, tingles.

Sirius turns to Remus to say something, but Remus has sat down next to him and his mouth looks like it's tingling as well. Shiny and red. As Sirius watches, Remus bites down on his lower lip, lets go, and bites again.

"What was in that drink Sirius?"

"Nothing, just potion. Tingly potion."

"Tingly potion? It wouldn't be alcohol, would it?"

"Nope. No alcohol."

Sirius shakes his head vigorously but stops when he starts to feel dizzy.

"Your mouth looks tingly."

Sirius reaches up and strokes Remus' lips with his finger. Remus opens his mouth and suck Sirius' finger in. Sirius begins to tingle in different places.

"Why did you want to give me a tingly potion?"

"You look so serious. Wanted to untingle, um, untangle you. Make you relaxed."

"This wouldn't be another one of you missions to surprise me in a unique way and scare me to death? The one you were plotting earlier in the library?"

"How do you know I…in the library?"

" You were staring at me, and chuckling by yourself. You were making Mwhahaa noises and practicing your victory pose. You know the one with the ecstatic hoot."

"Ahhh. Really?"

"What's in the potion, Sirius? Other than tingly things."

"It was supposed to make you drunk. Cause you never get drunk with us and I thought it would be fun to see you drunk."

"I see. And why is there a bed with magically softened sheets in the Room?"

"I told you I don't know! It was just here when I got here!"

"Right. And why did you want to get me drunk?"

"Just wanted to, you know, shake you up a bit. You're always so…so…still."

"Is this something to do with you staring at me for hours in the library?"

"Eh, maybe? I just wanted to see what you would do without infi..inbi..things."

"I see."

Remus sits motionless for moment, then takes hold of Sirius' hand, still wet from his mouth.

"You see what I do without inhibitions every month in the Shack."

Sirius nods. He doesn't know how to explain to Remus that that isn't what he meant. Probably Remus knows.

Then Remus looks up, and sits up straight. Sirius sees another smug grin and hears the whispered "Be careful what you ask for" before Remus leans over and licks at Sirius' tingling lips. It makes the tingling worse, and Sirius bites Remus' lips in frustration. Remus bites back, and it's heaven, like an itch that's been begging to be scratched for years. Remus is sucking Sirius' lower lip into his mouth, and that's good too, not as painfully good as the biting, but good enough to make Sirius' eyeballs roll up. When Remus lifts up his mouth, Sirius moans and makes a disappointed moue.

"Where else does it tingle?"


End file.
